Integrated circuits have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size. Therefore, power consumption has become an increasingly more significant issue, including power consumption during wafer-level testing. Hence, it is desirable to provide an IC having power consumption more suitable for wafer-level testing.